Adventure of Megaman Beast out
by Ricky-raptor0907
Summary: Basicly Netto and his navi brother Megaman being transport to TFP dimension while on a mission. Stuck in Beast out-mode will the brothers get use to their new life or will they cause mayhem for any cybertronian in their path.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **First time so please tell me the mistake in the story**

"Speaking/ _link_ "

 _thought/beep_

 **New world**

"Uh... where am I ?"

Netto groan, blinking his eyes abit adjust to the bright sky. Rubbing his spiky metal head with his hand... Wait, spiky metal !? He touch it again. _Yep, definetly metal spikes... five of them_ Netto then stares at his hand or... _clawed_ hand.

"What the..."

He turns behind him and sees what he had expected a thin, triangle-tip blue metal tail swinging lazily then he inspects his body. _How the hell am Beast out Gregar-mode ? I can't do it-unless..._

" **HUB !** " Netto shout, scaning the area around for his navi brother. Yes, he had found out about Megaman being his long dead brother, it had been hard at first but they're normal with it now. A small groan caught his attention as Netto turns to his right, a Beast out Flazar sitting up with his wings stretch out behind him.

"Netto-kun, why are you in Beast out Gregar-mode ?," Hub asked then notices his own metal red wings "Why am I Flazar's ? And why am I in the real world?" Looks at the surrounded forest. "I was gonna asked ya too." Netto replied, ignored the last question."Oh," Hub pause O-shape mouth behind his black mask " do you remember anything before we are here ? I could only remembered papa giving us mission and nothing."

"Yeah that too but I remembered this white light then woke up here."

The two brothers look at each others. _This is weird_ they thought mentally. Suddenly Hub snaps his finger realised something."Does our link still working normally?" He questions worried at his younger brother who seems like checking something before nodded his head. Lets out a small sigh Hub as he reaches out for it.

" _Better, I almost thought it was gone._ "Netto told him.

" _I think we should communicate like this. Safer and secretly._ "

" _Agree._ "

"Hey, that reminded me. Did you check for any phone singal or any town nearby, also our location ?" Netto asked his winged brother as he stands up.

"Yes, I did. I tried to contact papa too but nothing. No Scilab, no navis, no net city,etc; they all seem like...never existed."

"So what you mean that we somehow maybe in a different dimension ?"

"Yeahh...Wait, how did you figure that out ?"Was Netto only answer as Hub blinks at him. After what like hours, Netto finally exhales and shrugs his shoulders at his confused brother. " I tried to cancle the mode but something stop me. Well, guess we stuck in these modes and here now. "

"You're ok with this ?"

He gives Hub dry look."Being in weird situations as a Net savior help me a lot, onii-san."

"Right... A least it couldn't be worse."

An explosion erupts from the East of the forest.

 **So~ How was my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking/ _link_ "

 _thought/beep_

 **The meeting**

The two brothers both stare at the direction of the explosion, Netto glances at his brother who eyes are slightly wide by the event and he grumbles.

"Why did you even said that! Don't you know that sentence has intensity in it!"

"How the hell should I know !? I thought it supposes to be fantasy!" Hub shout wings flutter wildly showing his nervous. Netto only sighed at his brother antic before turns back to the now battle sound direction.

"Might as well go investigate, I'm starting to get bored here."He crouches on four legs, tail swaying exciting ready to run. Hub nodded as he positions himself to fly, wings spread wide. Netto shouts as he ran first.

"Race you to it, onii-san."

Hub chuckled as he also takes flight, accepted the young boy's challenge to the area.

* * *

At the same time...

Arcee landed a kick on Starscream before she dodge the decepticon's missile, the others autobot are also fighting against their enemies. Both leaders facing off with their wepons as Bumbleebee and Bulkhead vs the drones. A few hours ago, both sides found a massive energy signal near this area, they both arrived at the same time and neither wanted their rivals laying servos on it so as result a fight started. The yellow scout duck at the blasters aiming for him, he success but didn't know what coming for him.

" **Bumblebee !** Behind yo-"

Bulkhead didn't get to finish his warning as his yellow friend been shot by one of the SIC's missiles. Arcee was stuck with the drones so she left Starscream to takes care of them, of course the coward took the chance and hit Bee instead. The said scout who is now lying on his back, watch as Starscream aiming his blaster at him. Servo holding his injured side, Bumblebee glares at the decepticon who is smirking evily.

 _Coward decepticon._ He beeps angrily while his attacker still aiming for him. Starscream's smirk grew at the yellow autobot scout. "It was your fault for turning your back at an enemy. Now then, any last word scum ?"

 _Go frag yourself,' Screamer._

Starscream narrowed his optics as he screams " Why you pest !" and shoot. Smoke blowed up as the missiles hit their targer and the SIC laugh. The others autobot stare with a horrible expression, Megatron smirk even thought he was generous enough to let the Prime witnessed the death of his scout. They watched as the smoke clear and Starscream's laugh stop replaced by wide optics as he points a shaking finger in front of him.

"H-How di-did you even alive ?"

Netto and Hub had watched the battle long enough to know which side is good and bad, seeing giant alien robot fighting each others was cool but when the yellow one about to be killed, Netto couldn't hide in trees anymore. The scene he jumped and created a electric shield for the yellow robot.

 _Netto are you crazy! They could kill you! Or they co-_ Hub got cut off as his brother replied.

 _Hub, you knew me too well to be surprise by this and... he looked really like you when that accident happened..._

Hub quite after that and silently watched as the smoke cleared away relieved his younger brother crouching on all four with tail hunches and was snarling ferocious.

Back with the cybertronian...

They all stared at the new humanoid but beast-like being in front of the yellow scout who was shocked. Silent rang through the air before a stupid vehicon points his blaster at the beast.

"What the pit is that thing? "

That question snapped Starscream back to reality and he raises his missles at the beast who is now snarling more ferocious. He sneered " What ever you are I don't care right now but you're in my wa-" Starscream didn't finish his sentence before the humanoid beast sent out a giant fire ball from it lower face mask. He'd have been hit, if it wasn't for a eradicon nearby pushed him away. Both sides were shocked, the small being was no taller than Miko just sent a fragging giant fire ball at the decepticons's SIC.

 _HOW CAN SOMETHING THAT SMALL BE SO POWERFUL?!_ They all thought.

That's when Bulkhead came up with an idea shocking them more and surprise by the logical in it.

"Hey, Bossbot wasn't that mass signal here? This thing could be the cause."

And Megatron who was nearby, made a dash at the small beast trying to snatched it only to be stop by a sleek but small red metal feather slided over his face, sharp enough to drawed energon from his cheek.

"WHO DARE!? " He roars and scans the surrounding

And another being appeared, this one's read with some gold rim and it's a flier by the wings. The red beast landed beside the blue one before wings spread apart looking dangerously like the other, but a vehicon tried to hit Bumblebee from behind. He had made a grave mistake they knew because before he could even moved both beast acted, fast as lightning the blue one jumped and raised both of it's arms and swiped down forming a large X slash mark on the vechicon's chest as the red one flew high up before diving down, spinning like a drill straight through the vehicon's X mark injured, killing him on the spot. The bots stared in horror as the vehicon's death, body leaking energon everywhere and the blue beast roar, sending shockwave at the decepticon's force only missed a few inches, injuring some drones. Megatron glared but the war lord had noticed the message in it's roar ' Leave beacause I won't miss next time.'

"Decepticons retreat." And they ran into an open groundbridge leaving the autobots as the only ones there with the beasts.

* * *

Netto and Hub relax, they know killing the purple faceless robot wasn't necessary but it was his fault for attacking the yellow robot- Bumblebee, now they identified. Suddenly something clicked in Netto and he turns, remembered the bot was injured. He stood back on two legs and stalks toward the still shocked bot, as he moved closer some of the 'autobots' activate their blasters.

"Don't you dare." The blue female snarled, aiming at him. But Netto ignored her since he know she can't really hurt him, Hub's watching close but didn't do anything. Netto jump on to Bumblebee's knee which twitched as Bumblebee glances at him. Netto inspected the gash at his side before he turns to his brother and bark, calling him over. Hub flew onto the yellow scout's knee next to his brother.

"What's it ?" He chirps at Netto who lets out a small growl.

"I think can heal him, like using Recover chips but I might need help since the gash is a little deep." He explained.

"When did you get so good on this ?"

"Being injured sometimes and you will know."

Hub sigh, ignored the whispers "They're communicating." from the other autobots who didn't understand the snarls, growls. He nodded and Netto makes happy dog-like noises.

"Ready , 1...2..." Netto counts as their hands start glowing, catching their patient and his team attention. Netto barked signal his brother and they shove their toward the injured scout's side.

"What are they doing ?" Bulkhead asked his teammates, worried for his friend. The light gone before anyone could reacted, leaving a fully heal Bumblebee who is gaping and two panting small beasts. All of them except for Optimus had their optics wide, jaw hanging.

 _You heal me... Thanks you._ Bumblebee beeps and surprised even more when they nodded, they could understand him! The others still gaping as the scout slowly lower a servos down scooped the beasts up, he raises his other servos to pet them, receiving a small purr from both. And that's when Netto and Hub decided that his hand is very comfortable and sleep, not noticing Optimus who had commed Ratchet for a groundbridge.

 **So how was my chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking/ _link_ "

 _thought/beep_

 **Introducing**

When Bumblebee came back to base with two unknow beings in his palm, Ratchet had nearly freak out.

"Bumblebee, What the pit are those ?!"

The said scout ignored the medic and lower his servo down on the med berth for the others to see. Both of the beasts were recharging, unaware of the bots stared down at them, but the autobots have to give them credits for the oblivious. The blue one had curl up like a cat with the tail over it's hind legs while the red one laid on it's side, wings drafted it's body like a blanket and both beings are back to back. Arcee had to resisted the urge to 'aww' at the scence as Optimus informed the medic about what happened.

"So these creatures, the blue one shielded Bumblebee and later the red one appeared and both killed a vehicon ?"

Optimus nodded at Ratchet before turns to look at the med berth which was surround by the autobots. Whispering to themselves, Smokescreen who was watching the two noticed something.

"Hey guys..."

"What's it Smokescreen ?" Arcee asked the new recruit who suddenly looking really nervous. He pointed a finger at the two beasts while backing closer to his friends.

"I think the one of them just twitched."

The statement had made the base turned quite. Truth to Smokescreen's words one of the beast was waking up and it's the red one. It's wings moved away as the head looked up relieved it's sleepy emerald green eyes and a clawed hand moved up to rub them but a clank sound from Bulkhead steps stopped the action.

* * *

Hub didn't know how long he had slept but it was nice. He hadn't been sleeping in like this ever as he moved a hand to rub his eyes for better view a 'clank' sound surprised him. Alerted, Hub immediately raised his wings and stood up, looking dangerous. His surrounding was different Hub noted, replaced by brick color metal walls and more robots. Then Hub noticed his still asleep younger brother behind him. He knew the others eyes are on him but he needed to do bots watched closely as the red one stepped back, they all wondered.

* * *

 _What's it doing?_

And their thought was answered as the said beast jumped onto the other one. Immediately, the blue one eyes snaps open showed shocked brown eyes and a loud yelp came out, it almost fell right off the med berth if it wasn't for the red one to catch it. The autobots snickered, except for Optimus but he had amused in his optics. After a moment, the blue one who recovered from the action glared at it's attacker who is now staring at the wall.


End file.
